1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a yarn finish composition. More particularly, this invention relates to a yarn finish composition for incorporation with synthetic organic polymer yarn or yarn products to render the same oil repellent and resistant to soiling. This invention further relates to emulsion and spin finishes which include the aforementioned yarn finish composition as a component thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The treatment of textiles with fluorochemicals to impart oil repellency and soil resistance has been known for some time. See the discussion in U.S. Pat. No. 4,134,839 to Marshall, U.S. Pat. No. 4,192,754 to Marshall et al. and U.S. Pat. No. 4,209,610 to Mares et al., all of which are hereby incorporated by reference, and U.S. Application Ser. No. 102,588 filed Dec. 12, 1979. The spin finishes described in the referenced application and U.S. Pat. No. 4,192,754 to Marshall et al. unfortunately cause fluorocarbon deposits in the finish feed lines. Therefore, research has been carried out to develop an improved spin finish which possesses the desirable properties of the aforementioned references and which will not cause fluorocarbon deposits in the finish feed lines.